lyokofandomcom-20200214-history
Code Lyoko
Code Lyoko redirects here. For other uses of the word, see Code Lyoko (disambiguation). Code: LYOKO, also known as Code Lyoko on some TV guides, is the French animated television series that utilizes normal animation as well as computer-generated imagery that this site is dedicated to giving information about. Sponsored by Antefilms and Moonscoop in association with France 3 and Canal J, Code: LYOKO informs its viewers about the adventures of four human younglings who take the task of defeating a diabolical computer upon themselves. They must enlist the help of a pink-haired artificial intelligence to do so, and deal with various personality clashes with their classmates and teachers at a boarding school at the same time. Code: LYOKO airs every day on Miguzi at 4 PM Eastern Standard Time, although sometimes two episodes may be shown consequtively, in the cases of season finales. The series was created by Thomas Romain and Tania Palumbo, and stars Barbara Weber-Scaff, David Gasman, Matthew Geczy, Mirabelle Kirkland, and Sharon Mann. Each episode is approximetely 26 Earth minutes, with commercials, half an Earth hour. There are currently 67 episodes, and 30 more are in production, although they may make more than that. Plot Code: LYOKO tells the story of four boarding school students enrolled at Kadic Academy, Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, and Jeremie, who discover an artificial intelligence unit, Aelita, who is the sole inhabitant of a digital world known as Lyoko. An evil program of the Supercomputer that houses Lyoko, XANA, plots for reasons unknown on destroying all humans on our fair planet. XANA attacks Earth by using Towers to hack into electronic devices, possess objects, or take control of nonsentient organisms. Our four heroes must then escort Aelita to the said Tower, where she deactivates it, and saves humanity in the process. XANA develops many different strategies to try and kill our heroes, such as making them listen to music that makes people go into a coma and die, imprisoning them within Lyoko, putting them inside a semi-functional virtual world that looks like Earth, and trying to send two trains carrying poisonous chemicals at each other, and various other schemes. During this time the main characters deal with their school lives, fall in love, become rivals, yell at each other, go crazy, eat pie, and generally deal with their split lives. In the first season, not much was known about XANA and the history of Lyoko. XANA usually possessed objects like teddy bears and rats. Team Lyoko usually discovered the attack, went to the Factory, and Aelita typed in the code at the last moment before someone died. In the episode Code: Earth, Aelita finally materialized, and the show took on a new story-telling style. Although the episode sequences stayed the same, many of the episodes were built on each other, thus not viewing them in the correct order would lead to confusion. The second season also expanded on the characters' personalities, desires, etc. as well as on the creation of Lyoko and such. A new sector, Carthage, was added, and new characters, such as William and the mysterious Franz Hopper, came into the scene. In the season finale of the second season, most of the secrets of the Supercomputer and such were revealed. It turned out that Aelita was human and Hopper was her father, and he had created Lyoko and XANA to destroy Project Carthage, some sort of military operation years ahead of its time. However, there are many unanswered questions. How did XANA gain sentience? Why did Hopper wish to destroy Project Carthage? Why does XANA wish to destroy humanity? Who is Waldo Schaeffer (the guy who's name is on a folder at the end of all the episodes of Season 2)? Is he still alive? What does he know on Carthage? What does he want? Hopefully, these questions will be answered in the third and fourth seasons. Characters As one would expect, their are various characters in the show, as it is a show. According to codelyoko.com, the story centers around seven humans, Jeremie, Aelita, Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, Sissi, and Herb, and the antagonist, XANA. Of course, there are various secondary characters worth mentioning, such as William, Jim, Nicholas, Milly, Tamiya and various background characters who also provide interesting plot twists, such as Emily, Taelia and Samantha. See more at the list of characters page. Seasons Three seasons have been boardcasted. Currently, Moonscoop is working on season four, commisoned by Cartoon Network. Seasons 4 is due to be aired in two 15 episode blocks. The first block is due in March 2007. The last 15 being aired in September 2007. Episodes As of today, there are 52 episodes, 45 in production, and unknown number of others that might follow. See List of episodes for a complete list of episodes. DVDs So far, three DVD volumes have been released: XANA Unleashed and Movies, Music, and Mayhem and XANA Possessed. They each contain 4 to 5 episodes, with the fifth being stated as a "special episode", with redone sound and updated animation, etc. XANA Attacks, the Complete 1st and 2nd Seasons have yet to be released. They are all released by Funimation. Category:Code: LYOKO Opinons of Code: LYOKO Since its arrival, Code: LYOKO has recieved mixed feedback. While it achieves moderate ratings as a result of being on Cartoon Network, and has a large amount of fans, some say the episodes in the first season are redunant, and that the attempted romance between teenagers is unrealistic and therefore a failed attempt at a soap opera. However, many say its blend of different genres, including Action/Adventure, Romance, and a little hint of Drama, makes the show an excellent view. Also, some criticize the size of the kids' heads is far too large. Awards Code: Lyoko status of being France's currently most animation internationally was given official recognition in December 2006, when it won France’s prestigious Prix de l’Export 2006 Award for Animation.http://www.moonscoop.com/actualite35-uk.html The French fans gave the show their stamp of approval when they voted it no. 1 show on the Canal J website